fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Slider Scouts
Slider Scouts is a universal app game that is available for all mobile devices for free. Flipline Studios first revealed the name of the game on August 8th, 2016, and it was later released on October 4th, 2016. From the Blog Hey Everyone!! You may have noticed that our blog posts have been few and far-between recently. That is because we have been working super-hard on our newest game, and we finally get to reveal it to all of you! It’s called Slider Scouts and it will be our first-ever universal app, meaning it will work on both phones and tablets! This will also be our very first… *drumroll*… FREE APP!!! Seriously, it will be free!! We’ll get into more details in the following weeks, but for now, we’ll leave you with this. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7929 Previews *'August 8, 2016:' Slider Scouts revealed http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7929 *'August 16, 2016:' Slide Right! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7945 *'August 22, 2016:' Slide Left! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7988 *'August 29, 2016:' Slide Up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8009 *'September 5, 2016:' Slide Down! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8106 *'September 12, 2016:' Sneak Peek: Slider Scouts in Motion http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8133 *'September 20, 2016:' Sneak Peek: Short and Long Goals http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8178 *'September 27, 2016: '''Sneak Peek: Development Update http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8220 *'October 2, 2016: Slider Scouts Launching This Tuesday!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8247 *'''October 4, 2016: Slider Scouts is HERE!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8258 Characters Room A - Sliders *Burger Slider (Start) *Pretzel Bun Slider (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 2) *Buffalo Chicken Slider (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 7) *Grilled Cheese Slider (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 12) *Breakfast Slider (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room B - Onions *Gummy Onion *Pink Onion *Red Onion *Yellow Onion *Army Onion Room C - Soda Pop *Root Beer Float *Purple Burple *Hyper Saucer *Fizzo Can *Dr. Cherry Gulp Room D - Food Fighters *Strawbuzzy *Swiss Zack *Banana Pants *Pepperjack *Disco Plumm Room E - Fruity *Blackberry *Tangerine *Cherry Bomb *Coco Coolada *Pina Coolada Room F - Sundae Toppers *Swizzler *Mallow Gals *Mallow Men *Brownie Bop *Blondie Bop Room G - Candy *Blot *Nutty Butter Cup *Truffle Bomb *Wildberry Derps *Lollipoppy Room H - BLT *Bacoburn *Lettuce Lark *Awesome Saucer *Dill Wheel *Tomato Room I - Mint Chocolate Chip *Cookie Doughman *Spear Mint *Pepper Mint *Creameo Cookie *Choco Mint Room J - Munchmore *Cheddar Mack *Radish *Blue Shroom *Luau LePunch *Jellyback Room K - Munchmore Rarities *Cheesecake Wheel *Honeydoo *Pinto Bean *Habandito *Blue Barry Room L - Munchmore Monsters *Mini Sundaesaurus *Chili Bud *Flapstack *Atomic Wingding *Pizza Monster Room M - Aquatic *Mangoby *Dreammissile *Powseeker *Splashberry Derps *Gummeel Room N - Pets *Jackie *Cannoli *Tart *Cookie *Pickle Room O - Flipline Classics *Mini McCoy *Guppy *Jacksmith Hammer *Hexfield the Hat *Jake Room P - Star Unlocks *Sliderzilla *Moneybag *Addie Friends *Prizella (provides free prizes) *Addie (provides a coin bonus after watching a short video) *The Great Slider Shrine (provides new scouts in exchange for coins) Obstacles *Bubblegum Patch *1-Way Ramp *Diamond Block *Heart and Spade Blocks *Club Block *Club Block Switch *Shuffleboard Puck *Bouncer Enemies *BBQ Basher *Mustard Masher *Ketchup Crasher *Blue Cheese Ramekin *Ranch Ramekin *Spiky Guac *Blazeberry Other Hazards *Spike Trap *Spike Block *Grape Cannon *Crumble Tiles *Bottomless Pits Locations *Unidentified chocolate area *Unidentified mushroom area *Unidentified desert area *Lettuce Lane *Fort Onion *Blue Moon Bay *Garlic Bread Grove *Sausage Mines *Mount Monterey *Watermelon Maze *BBQ Bog *Multigrain Fields *Fizzo Factory *Cookie Caverns *The X Zone Badges New badges will be available every 3 hours. There is no set order. There are a total of 24 badges. Furniture *Fridge *Potted Plant *Arm Chair *Stove *Bed *Toilet *Tall Lamp Trivia *This is the first Papa Louie game that is based on a minigame, Slider Escape, and have many of the platformer enemies as playable characters. *There are a total of 80 sliders in this game. "There are 75 Scouts that can be unlocked by either reaching a certain rank or offering coins to the Great Slider Shrine. However, there are 5 super-rare Scouts that can only be unlocked by earning Scout Stars..." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8178 *In the beginning of the game, you will always start out in the location you most recently unlocked. However, after unlocking the X-Zone (the final unlockable location), the game will start you out in a random location every time. *This game reveals the names of several targets from the "Shot" minigames. Gallery Blog_bannerss.jpg gameplay_splash.jpg gameplay_room1.jpg gameplay_room2.jpg gameplay_levelup.jpg gameplay_room9.jpg slideleft_badges.jpg slideleft_customize.jpg slideleft_lodge.jpg slideleft_quests.jpg slideleft_sliderparty.jpg slideleft_start.jpg slideup_01.jpg slideup_02.jpg slideup_03.jpg slideup_04.jpg slidedown_01.jpg slidedown_02.jpg slidedown_03.jpg slidedown_04.jpg Scoutstars_01.jpg Scoutstars_02.jpg Treasure_01.jpg Slider Scouts Game Trailer Fire.png|Now we just need some fire to cook this Bacon sliderday_drcherrygulp.jpg Slider it.png Category:App Games Category:Games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2016 Games Category:Slider Scouts